Shadow of Persian prince
by komodor
Summary: An adventure story in the very first 1989 Prince of Persia game, mainly focused on his shadow, that eventually changes into lemon. Rated M for sex and some violence.


**Shadow of Persian prince**

 **Author notes:** Since I played almost all of the Prince of Persia games, I thought the dark prince, ghost or the shadow, whatever you wanna call it, has a great purpose in all of those games, despite changing in every single one and having a different image. This is a tribute to it. Also reminds me of Peter Pan slightly.

Prince continued his task. He went to activate a platform, but when he returned the same way he came, there was suddenly a mirror in his way. Or at least it looked like a mirror. The reflection of his image was clear and sharp, yet foggy and mysterious.

He approached it with circumspection.

"It wasn´t there a minute ago. What sorcery is this?" he thought.

There was no other way to go. Despite it seemed to be a dead end. The mirror blocked the way completely. When prince was just in the right distance from the mirror, he noticed a quick flash of light going out of the mirror.

Prince fright a little, but his determination to save his love was stronger. He went even closer to the mirror and placed his hand on it. The glass was as cold as the rest of the room and from the first impression looked harmless.

But he knew there is something wrong with it.

"For you my princess." he whispered quietly.

Then prince took a step back, bounced and jumped right into the mirror. But on contrary to expectations, prince got right trough it. The mirror didn´t shatter into million pieces of glass.

Prince just jumped right trough it, but fell a bit lower.

When he turned around, he saw a dark figure running out of the other side of the mirror.

"Was it a shadow, a ghost, was it just my fantasy?" these thoughts ran in his head.

But the character looked quiet real. Soon it was out of his sight.

"No way I´m going trough that mirror again!" prince said angrily.

There were torches all over the palace. When prince looked down on his feet, suddenly there was no shade of his. The mirror really separated his body from his shadow.

Prince freaked out fearfully. "What the hell?! My shadow is gone."

Well it was, but luckily everything else was normal.

Prince of Persia went on, killed few guards and bypassed many dangerous traps. Finally he came to a big hole. He saw bars over on the other side. They were opened. It was a huge distance, but he believed that he can jump over.

Prince took few steps back and began to run as fast as he could. Over the edge of the platform he made a jump.

Flying for few seconds, wiggling his hands, prince managed to grasp the rim of the floor with bars.

He wanted to climb up, but the metal gate closed right in front of him.

When prince looked up, he saw his shadow standing on a plate that closed the bars. The shadow figure just stared at his hopeless expression with its pale, motionless face.

"Why did you do this?" Prince asked his shadow angrily. But his question remained unanswered.

"WHY? Ahh..Answer me!" he demanded. But all he got, was just echo of his own voice within the hole.

His shadow just kept on watching the prince and left him to his demise.

Prince looked below himself. The hole was so deep and dark, he couldn´t even see its bottom. He felt his strength leaving him. After a while of pointless holding of his own weight, prince just couldn´t hold himself any longer.

His fingers slipped off the land and he fell down into the pit.

But it wasn´t the end. Something slowed down his fall and he landed on his feet on another platform.

"Weird magic." he thought to himself. But time was running out and he had to go on if he ever wanted to see his princess he´d better hurry.

Moving to the top of the palace, prince knew he is near. After so much climbing and jumping he felt really exhausted. But knowing the castle well, he knew he is nearly at the end. Between next floor and the one he was currently standing was again a hole. Not as big as before, so he easily jumped over and few meters onward was standing his shadow.

"You and I have some unfinished business." Prince said as he drawn his sword. Shadow looked at him and did exactly the same thing. Even the motion of its hand was literaly the same.

Prince run to it and sliced into shadows hand.

His sword run right trough it. But prince suddenly felt terrible pain in his left hand. When he looked at it, there was a huge cut on it. Blood was pouring out of his arm. Before he could recuperate, his shadow tried to stabbed pince into chest.

In the last second he managed to deflect that attack to the left , but the blade still scratch his ribs.

Prince realise it´s himself who is he fighting with and also he can´t win this fight. He made a step back, but the shadow followed him.

Knowing that he can´t defeat the shadow, prince hid his sword and hoped his other part will do the same.

The moment prince did it, his shadow hid it as well. The sword just disappeared within the shadow. Prince moved closer to it. The shadow didn´t make a move. Finally he touched the shadowy figure and they merged together.

Prince had a feeling of being complete again. But he was still bleeding a lot. In order to stop it, he cut his white clothes and strangulate his wound with the scrap of his wear. "That should slow it down." Prince thought. He walked slower and slower with every step he made. Finally he saw a big health potion.

That thing might save his life. But there were many spikes in front of it. Prince went trough them as slow as he could in order not to trigger the trap and get stabbed through.

The closer he was, the faster his heart beat.

In the end he got over the spikes unharmed. Prince took that huge vase of bubbly red fluid and drank it all at once. The potion filled him completely. Prince felt its heat spreading trough his body. When he swallowed the last drop, prince got a spasm and dropped the ceramic bottle, which shattered on the ground.

His wound on his arm healed in no time. He also felt his power growing. Prince took few deep breaths before the he continued his journey.

After a while, he found once again a pit. It was dark and seemed endless. There was no other way to go. But something in his mind was telling him it is not just a hole in the floor. That strange feeling urged him to make a step forward.

Prince stretched his leg and as it flew through the air it stopped on a flying block of ground. It just appeared right under his foot from nothing.

"hah, magic." prince relieved. But suddenly he realized princess time is running out. He kept on running in the void and every step he made, a new block appeared. After a jump on another floor, the ceiling began to crack and fall down on prince.

He tried to dodge the falling pieces of rubble, but it was impossible. He got hit on his left leg. Prince screamed from pain as his leg aches, but he could still move. He slowly climbed up the highest point of the palace. The main door were closed.

So he had to go to the right. And there he was, Vizier Jaffar standing and waiting for prince in his purple turban and pink dress.

"You stole my throne, you stole my princess, give it back!" prince threatened.

"hahaha, make me prince." vizier answered with a smirk.

"I´ll kill you and take what is mine you traitor!" prince said angrily.

Both men drawn their swords and began to move closer to each other.

Prince tried an upper cut but Jaffar blocked it with ease. And he replied with a stab into prince stomach, but prince dodged felt and sliced Jaffars arm. That set Vizier out of balance, but didn´t cause any harm.

They were exchanging blows for nearly a minute while none of them hit its target. Despite Jaffar was an old man, he was a very good swordsman and with the help of his magic, he was a decent opponent to him.

Prince managed to hit him several times and Jaffar began to feel weak eventually. At last prince deflected Jaffars attack and stabbed him straight into his heart, as well as holding his hand with the sword.

"I will have….ugh my revenge." the Vizier said while spitting blood.

Prince felt Jaffars hand dropping the sword and answered "Doubt that old man."

Jaffar died at his hands. Prince, covered in blood and exhausted from the fight, walked left again. The main door opened as Jaffar died. Prince climbed the stairs and ran directly to his princess.

And when the last door opened, Prince saw her. She stood on a blue rug in purple skirt and light pink top. Her long brown hair reached her uncovered shoulders.

The princess was facing a mirror, watching the stars, but when she heard someone running, she turned around. As she saw her savior, princess ran into his arms.

He hugged her tightly and for a long time.

Princess began to cry on his shoulder. Prince caressed her hair, saying "It´s okay now…everything will be fine."

But the princess kept on crying, so he let her have a good cry. "He wanted to marry me or else I would die" princess said in sorrow.

"Don´t worry, he is dead, no one is gonna hurt you." prince calmed her down.

After a while of sobs princess was soothe again. "Come here." prince said and lead princess to a pile of pillows. She went with him without any resistance and together they sit, facing each other.

He took a small tissue and dried her tears out of her lovely face.

"There, much better." he said to her with a smile. She giggled slightly.

While looking at her, prince just said without thinking "You are beautiful."

The princess was very surprised to hear that. Independently on whatever happened she kissed him spontaneously. Their hearts beats quickened.

After few seconds she pulled back, saying "Uhm sorry I was jus.."

But she was silenced by another kiss from the prince.

"You don´t have to be. Do what is natural." he replied.

"Okay..." princess said hesitatingly. She kissed him again, now deeper and longer, like as if she was more sure of what is she doing.

Her thin hand caressed his short blonde hair. While the other slowly pulled down his white clothes, starting at shoulders. The remaining tatters of his formal clothes didn´t hide much.

Princess just took it and pulled down, while the heard a tearing sound.

The fabric just tore. "Whoops, sorry." princess apologized.

"It doesn´t matter, I won´t need this clothes anyway." prince replied.

Princess took her pink blouse and undressed it with a smooth movement of her hands up. Prince couldn´t believe his eyes. Those tits looked amazing.

He stood up and threw the upper part of his robe away. As he did that, the lower part fell down to his ankles and left him basically naked.

His huge fully erected cock was just few inches away from princesses face. She was staring at it in astonishment.

"What? You never seen one?" prince asked worriedly.

"No, I...yes I have but..so much, WOW." she said with blush, while taking it in hand.

She wrapped her fingers around his staff firmly. "Oh, so hard already?" She asked with a silly grin.

Princess began to move her hand around his dick in a quick motion, which soon evoked shy moans from the prince.

She looked up on his face. It was bright red, jittery eyes, panting quickly with short stream of spittle dripping out of his mouth. She giggled a little and said "Hehe you look so cute."

Prince was staggered. "What? Cute?" he asked with incomprehension.

She smiled even more and put the tip of his member in her mouth. Princess instinctively put her other hand under her skirt to tease her private spots.

She was circling around his glans with her tongue sensationally. Soon she began to moan as well.

"Yeah...keep doing that mphhh..." prince begged discontinuously.

After a while princess pulled out and stood up, while still holding his cock.

She took her other hand out. A single drop of her nectar was running down her middle finger. Prince took her hand and suck her finger dry.

He smiled, pulled her head to his and kissed her lovingly. He kept on kissing her on lips, cheeks, neck and breasts. She was enjoying it a lot, moaning a groaning as he did that.

"Here, look how wet I´m from you!" princess whooped at him, while taking one of his hands and pulling down under her skirt. As his palm rode over her pussy lips prince could feel they are very hot. And when he inserted two of his fingers into princess, it was just scorching.

"Damn, you are burning inside." prince said with astonishment.

"Yea, now fuck the heat out of me!" she ordered him dominantly. Princess pulled her skirt down, turned around and leaned in front of prince, showing her booty.

He was like stunned for a second. "Hey! Down here." princess screamed at him and slapped her ass.

That excited him a lot. Prince knelt behind her and took her hips in both of his hands.

Than he finally slammed his cock into her. Princess screamed from euphoria. "Oh yes, ahhh do me more!" she begged him.

He felt she is melting just after few thrusts. But he himself couldn´t last any longer. "Oh god..hah this is to...too much!" prince groaned and came into her pussy in few quick bursts.

"You came already?" princess asked disappointedly.

"Well, yea, you are just too hot." prince admitted humbly.

"You don´t say handsome." princess said shyly, but added "But you ain´t going anywhere until I be satisfied!"

He still felt he´s hard, so he left his cock inside and kept on pumping. He was slamming their hips together faster and faster with every movement.

Her wet depths lubricated his cock so much. Their sexual liquids were dripping and leaking all over their their lower parts.

As prince picked up the pace, princess began to squirm from pleasure. "ye. Ah hah, uhm ah harder yes ah more!"

The tempo of their loving motion was exhausting. Prince began to slow down. "Wait, what´s the matter?" she asked him.

"I just need a sec of break." prince pleaded. Princess moved a bit, which put his cock out and leaned on her back. She spread her legs, inviting him for a visit.

"Okay, but you won´t be messing around. Lick it!" she commanded. "Yes, madam." he hearkened. Prince lied in front of her and held her lower parts with his hands.

The smell of her cunt was thrilling him insanely. He buried his face in her lap, licking it hungrily. Even though he came inside her before didn´t dissuade him from the act.

By the loudness of her moans he was certainly doing a good job. She wrapped her thighs around his head, holding him down there. In the moment he didn´t care much. Prince kept on licking and sucking her nectar while she was squirming in pleasure. But soon he needed to breath, but he couldn´t since princess was holding him so tightly.

Princess herself didn´t realize she is suffocating him in the moment. He took her legs and with all strength he had left, he spread her legs open.

Prince took few deep breaths, before he shouted at her "You nearly choked me you crazy bitch!"

She winked at him and nodded downwards. When prince looked down, he noticed his penis was as hard as never before. When he looked at her face, she slapped him on his face hard.

And before he could ask why, she shouted "Why aren´t your fucking me you wretch?"

That made prince furious, he moved above her and began to pound her wet pussy.

He was roughly going in and out, making her moan in joy.

Prince sucked her nipple hard, even biting it a little. She was overwhelmed by the force he was screwing her with. He moved as fast as he could, trying to keep up pace with the princess.

Both of them were sweating and breathing each others air.

Her muscles were squeezing his rod so hard. But he wanted to last longer than her. After many brutal thrusts princess finally came with the loudest scream he heard from her.

He was just seconds from ejaculation, so prince pulled his dick out, jerked it off few times and he came all over her body. And they lived happily ever after.

 **Author notes:** I am currently writing another prince of Persia fanfic, but it will be from Warrior within and the sex scenes will be much more perverted and full of fetish, torture and humiliation. Look forward to it.

 **THE END**


End file.
